


Caturday

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Joshua always wanted a pet cat.





	Caturday

Entering the café, Joshua was immediately concerned at the sight. There were tables pushed to the wall with chairs on top, and the floor was soaked with mop water. In the back he could hear rummaging and catlike noises from the workroom, and as he scooted across the floor on his sneakers the sound grew more frustrated. He could see a brightly colored tail flicking about from the doorway, and he stepped lightly.

Sanae-in his glorious Noise form-turned swiftly and snarled.

“Oh, really,” Joshua mused. “Sanae Hanekoma, you do not take such a tone with me.”

The cat grumbled, but returned to the work of sorting multiple boxes of art supplies and half-finished projects. He purred under his breath, and paused when Joshua did not move.

“Sorry, dear. I see you’ve been hit by the bug.” Joshua picked up a piece of paper. “Nice sketch.”

Sanae mewled.

“Come on, now,” he set the paper down and moved closer, “you need to phase down.”

There was a light merp in response and Sanae continued his work.

Joshua rolled his eyes. He sat on Sanae’s twin tails and let the barista rock him back and forth. Pulling a fingernail file from his pocket, he began to work on his rather unfortunate nails. The motion of Sanae’s tails was gentle, and within a few minutes, they slowed to a stop.

“Merp.”

“I don’t want to move.”

“J.”

“Oh, fine.” Joshua hopped down. Sanae became human. Everything was right in the world, yada yada and whatever and all of that such nonsense. Joshua put the file away and ran a hand through his fluffy hair only to have it fall back to where it had been before.

“Thanks fer tha company.”

“Don’t mention it. Why are you going through a funk?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “can’t tell ya. Just one of those things.”

“Hm.” Joshua reached out to press a hand between Sanae’s bare shoulder blades. The man was wearing nothing but a pair of overly used yoga pants and sandals. His back was slicked with sweat and his mouth was curled down into a sour frown. Despite Joshua’s non-affinity for sweat, he stroked Sanae’s spine and danced his fingers up and down.

Sanae began to purr again, and within minutes they ended up on the floor with Sanae’s head in Joshua’s lap and his bottom arched into the air with his Noise tail flicking. It was a soothing moment even for Joshua and he smiled as the cacophony of cat sounds raised in crescendo.

“I always wanted a pet,” he teased.

The barista huffed, but said nothing in return.


End file.
